The present invention relates to a device for protecting frame members of a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle frame protection device which protects frame members of the bicycle from being damaged.
Bicycles, such as mountain bikes and road bikes, are well known. Commonly, such mountain bikes are constructed of tubular frame members which are welded together to form a bicycle frame. The bicycle frame may be left unfinished or it may be finished with paint. In either the unfinished or finished state the frame is susceptible to damage when left unattended or in use. Such damage may be a marred or scratched finish. Therefore, unless some care is exercised, the bicycle frame, which tends to be expensive, may be damaged in many instances which is frustrating to the owner.
Protecting the frame and the individual frame members or components becomes an important consideration. However, there is presently no devices for protecting the finish of a bicycle frame. If a protection device is to be readily acceptable by bicycle owners and users it must be able to easily protect the bicycle frame, be easy to use, and require no modifications to the bicycle.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with not protecting the bicycle frame or the individual components of the bicycle frame. Moreover, the present invention can be easily utilized to protect the frame and frame members of a bicycle.